


Smut Of Fairy Tail

by HowlsMoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A smutty fairy tail rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Smut Of Fairy Tail

Laxus was watching the others as he sighed a bit and watched. 

Jess was watering her plants since she uses plant magic.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital somehow ended up in the fairy tail world. What’s worse was that she was naked.

Gray was walking over to Jess’s house and was gonna ask her out on a date since he loved her.

Btw Laxus is on his mating season if that’s ok  
2 days ago

 

Yeah)

laxus walked and looked seeing someone and raised a eyebrow.

Jess hummed and glanced outside  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital tried to cover herself up to no avail. She blushed and then she cried.

Gray walked up to her and he smiled asking her if she wanted to go out with him.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus looked abd went over "miss you okay "he asked as he walked over.

Jess looked at him and smiled before nodding  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Can he act like a pervert around her since he’s in his mating season?  
2 days ago

 

Yeah)

laxus walked over and blinked "well hello there sexy"he said as he watched.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed beet red and tried to get away from him still naked.

Gray nodded and smiled at her as he leaned into her ear and sucked on the lobe.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus chuckled and walked over "what are you doing and why are you naked?"

Jess blushed red and looked

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
“I-I don’t know why I’m naked! I was wearing clothes just a second ago!”

Gray moved his lips to hers and began to kiss her promptly and passionately.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus chuckled and put his jacket on her "come with me babe "he said abd grabbed her hand and walks.

Jess blushed more and kissed back  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed and she tried to protest. She didn’t know if she could trust him or not.

Gray stroked her cheeks as he kissed her deeply and roughly biting her bottom lip.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus walked as he looked at her "or would you rather stay outside naked sweet heart"he said.

Jess blushed more as she wrapped her arm around his neck  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sighed and followed after him. She blushed beet red. She was still cautious.

Gray slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her exploring her wet cavern.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus looked"my names laxus nice to meet ya sweetheart"he said

Jess blushed abd wrestled with his tongue.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“M-my name’s Ital. N-nice to meet you too and why’re you calling pet names?”

Gray groaned into their little makeout session and he wrestled with her tongue for dominance.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus chuckled "cause if I see a pretty women I'll call them pet names and maybe something else but I rather not say"

Jess blushed as he won and kept her arms where they were.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed beet red at that and said she was just gonna go. She felt uncomfortable.

Gray came out on top smirking and he trailed his lips down chin throat and jaw.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus looked and tilted his head "well let me get you clothes first "he said.

Jess gasped a bit as she closed her eyes.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Can he force himself on her?  
2 days ago

 

Ok  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Yay! Thanks!  
2 days ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and followed him into his room. Not the smartest idea but she was innocent.

Gray then nibbled and sucked on her neck as his hands rubbed her hips up and down.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus shuts the door behind her and pins her against the wall.

Jade moaned a bit as she blushed

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital struggled trying to break free. She whimpered looking up at him.

Gray nipped hickeys across her shoulders leaving more love marks.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus kissed her neck as he kept her in place.

Jess blushed red and closed her eyes  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital started to moan softly as her struggles died down.

Gray then took off her top and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus kissed more as his knee rubbed against her crotch

Jess moaned and blushed red as she watched him.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled softly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Gray switched nipples as he made the second one harden as well.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus took her to the bed and grinds against her and smirked.

Jess moaned more as she arched her bacj  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital whimpered and said to please start with her neck.

Gray then sucked hickeys on her ribs and on her stomach.  
2 days ago

 

Laxus chuckled and kissed her neck.

Jess blushed red  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled softly as she rubbed his shoulders.

Gray then sucked on her clit and fingered her.  
1 day ago

 

Laxus kissed more before he started biting her neck a bit.

Jess moaned and blushed red.  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital couldn’t help but let out some more moans and whimpers.

Gray then pumped two fingers in and out of her sucking on her folds.  
1 day ago

 

Laxus smirked and bites more as he grinds a bit.

Jess moaned more as she put her hands through his hair.  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital groaned telling him to go to her shoulders.

Gray took his fingers out of her and pulled down his pants.  
1 day ago

 

Laxus chuckled as he went down and makes marks from her neck to her shoulders. 

Jess blushed and watched him.  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his name out in pleasure arching her back.

Gray shoved his shaft into her and he started thrusting slowly into her.

Laxus smirked and bites more

Jess moaned and gripped onto him  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned softly and told him to suck on her nipples.

Gray thrusted into her harder deeper and faster into her grunting.  
1 day ago

 

Laxus smirked and kept kissing her neck "why should i"

Jess moaned loud and gripped onto him  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh laxus please! I’m begging you! Please!” Ital moaned.

Gray slapped his skin against hers and he grinded himself into her.  
1 day ago

 

Laxus chuckled and went down and sucked on her breasts

Jade moaned loud and gripped more.  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital held his head closer to her chest and she mewled.

Gray picked up the pace and his speed as he growled and groaned in lust.  
1 day ago

 

Laxus sucks more as he pulls down his trousers and thrusts into her.

Jess moaned louder as she dug her nails into him  
23 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed in pleasure. She wasn’t a virgin.  
“Suck on my nipples more!”

Gray reached her g spot and repeatedly hit into it as he grunted.  
23 hours ago

 

Laxus chuckled more as he kept sucking and thrusts

Jess moaned loud  
23 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital held onto his head and arched her back mewling.

Gray then reached his high and came heavily into her.  
23 hours ago

 

Laxus sucks more and kept thrusting.

Jess gasped loud and blushed  
23 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned wantonly as she scratched his shoulders.

Gray pulled out of her panting heavily and collapsed next to her.  
23 hours ago

 

Laxus thrusts hard into her as he smirked.

Jess pants  
23 hours ago Reply  
• « Previous

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital reached her peak and climaxed heavily all over him.

Gray wrapped his arms around her and he nuzzled her neck.  
23 hours ago

 

Laxus came as well as he pants and holds her.

Jade snuggled into him a bit  
22 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital pulled him out of her and she snuggled against him.

Gray closed his eyes and he fell asleep after putting the covers over them.  
22 hours ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Uh that’s the same exact part as the previous part of yours  
22 hours ago

 

Sorry)

Laxus held her close as he glanced down at her.

Jess closed her eyes as she fell asleep  
22 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok 

Ital closed her eyes and she nuzzled against him and fell asleep.  
22 hours ago

 

Laxus fell asleep as he felt less turned on than he did before.


End file.
